The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of peach tree, Prunus persica, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burpeachfourteenxe2x80x99.
The present variety of peach tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burpeachfourteenxe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of the yellow-fleshed xe2x80x98Spring Gemxe2x80x99 peach tree (unpatented, USDA release), which was used as the pollen parent; and the white-fleshed, clingstone, seedling nectarine tree, xe2x80x98B17.013xe2x80x99, (unpatented), which was used as the seed parent. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was designated at xe2x80x98E8.004.xe2x80x99 This promising seedling was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1999 season, the new variety was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of peach tree was accomplished by budding the new variety to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard which is located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations have shown those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree and its fruit were established and appear to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
xe2x80x98Burpeachfourteenxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of peach tree, which is of large size, and which has vigorous growth. The new variety is a regular and productive bearer of relatively large, firm yellow flesh, clingstone fruit with good flavor and eating quality. The tree has a medium chilling requirement of approximately 600 hours. The new tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the tree. The fruit has a high degree of red skin coloration, and a firm flesh. The fruit further appears to have good handling and shipping qualities. In addition, the xe2x80x98Burpeachfourteenxe2x80x99 Peach tree bears fruit that are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately May 6 to May 13 under the prevailing climate conditions experienced in the San Joaquin valley of central California. In relative comparison with the peach tree, xe2x80x98Spring Gemxe2x80x99, which is the pollen parent of the new variety, the new variety ripens 14 or more days earlier at the same geographic location.